Deeply Cut
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Lucia is on the run, hideing from everyone that thinks she is a murderer, She was blamed for the murder of her best friend, and the leader of Vie De Marli wants the protector dead, she hires Dante to do the job, but will he able to do it? Dante X Lucia
1. PrologMurder

-1Deeply Cut

_Prolog _

_It was early, crack of dawn. Lucia was asleep in her bed till a small bang on her window awoke the red head from a great slumber. Lucia went to the window to see where the noise was. She rubbed her eyes and opened the window. _

_A young woman about Lucia's age grinned happily "Hey Come on! Don't You remember?" she asked. Lucia smiled " Milo? Its too early to go partying." the red head. Milo smiled and waved her hands. "not partying come on a demon is about make chaos on the village, lets beat it before it attacks" she said _

_Lucia quickly got dressed and grabbed her weapons. She put them on her belt. The red head jumped out the window and her and Milo raced to were the demon prepare its attack. _

_ At The Cave _

_The Demon held its sword and snickered "Human flesh will be good I can't wait till I get a bite" it said hissing. "That's not going to happen!" said Milo. Her and Lucia stood outside of the cave, holding their weapons. _

_The demon glared " You shall die first" it said hissing. Lucia tossed knifes at it. The demon dodged and jumped behind Lucia. It wrapped it claws around her neck. " Your Demonic powers seemed tasty!" it hissed. _

_Lucia screamed in pain as the demon bit down on her neck draining her powers. Milo shot the demon in the head with a arrow. It was too late he completely drained the red head. He let go of her she landed softly on the ground. _

_" Muahaha! I shall eat your flesh now!" it said grabbing the passed out Lucia. Milo shot three arrows at the demon" LET HER GO NOW FLITH!" yelled Milo running up and kicking the demon back. The demon glared and grabbed a knife from Lucia. _

_Milo glared ' You might have her powers and abilities but I know her weaknesses as well!" she said loading another arrow. The demon charged and Milo shot her arrow. It hit the demon in the heart, while the demon shot the knife. The knife flew through Milo's skin and skull. _

_Lucia started to come around as Milo fell to the ground she glanced at Lucia. Lucia eyes widen " MILO!" she screamed. Milo gave her a smile "Lucia…run…" she said getting back up and charging at the demon. The demon made his claws grow and charged at her. _

_Milo glanced at Lucia "RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That made Lucia snap out of her shock and she cried running away from the battlefield. Milo smiled and stopped her charge the demon sinking its claws in her flesh. He ripped out her heart and feasted on it. _

_It vanished it when it was done. Lucia went back a few hours later seeing her dead friend. She felt sick to her stomach and fell to her knees in tears. " Milo! Milo!" she called. She cried over her dead friend's body. _

_Lucia picked her up, Lucia was covered in blood from crying over her. She headed back to the town and sighed her tears stained in tears. She headed to the grave yard, luckily people hadn't seen her. _

_Lucia grabbed a shovel and started to dig a grave under a willow tree. People started to gather, whispering to each other. Maiter quickly ran up to her daughter. "Lucia what has happened to Milo?" Lucia fell to her knees exhausted and crying. "A demon…killed her, she saved me…" that's all Lucia could say. _

_Maiter comforted her daughter. The town leader walked up " What Has Happened!? What Happened to My Child!?" she asked angrily. Lucia glanced up at her "You Daughter, my best friend, she…saved me from a demon that was about to attack the village." The Red head explained. _

_" Foolishness! If a demon was near we would of sensed it!" the leader yelled at Lucia. Lucia glanced down " Its true a demon was about to attack!" Lucia said tears falling to the ground. _

_" Yes a demon, its you! You killed her!" said the leader. Lucia jumped back in shock. " What!? No I'll never kill my best friend!" Lucia said. " look You knife is in her skull, also the claws that ripped her heart out! It was done by a bird, Your Demonic form!" _

_Lucia cried harder " I didn't do it!" she said falling to the ground crying. Maiter stepped in " My daughter wouldn't do such a thing! She protected you for years!" The leader glared at the red head. "She is a demon, you knew that she would return to her true self, she is a monster!" Lucia was shaking she cried " I'm not a monster!' she said. _

_"Silence! " said the leader " Take her!" she ordered. Two men looked at each other " Leader do you really think she did it ? " Asked one man. "Take her do as I say!" she yelled angrily. _

_The 2 men helped Lucia to her feet "Please don't fight back we don't want to hurt you." Lucia stared at the ground. Tears stained her cheeks as the men lead her down the street. _

_Maiter watched sorrowful, Lucia glanced back her and tried to smiled but couldn't. The men led her to the church. The leader passed Maiter " this is partly your fault as well, if you never saved her this wouldn't be happening" she said walking away. _

_Lucia was locked in a room, it was run down and dark. She sat in the corner of the room and wept softly. She felt exhausted, sick, and depressed. She knew that she will be guilty. She would be put to death. She wasn't scared, she was sad because they will make her mother watch. _

_Most likely she will be burn on a stake, it was a old way to kill demons that pretended to be humans to full fill their dark plots. "Milo…" she said softly. She heard foot steps and pretended to be asleep. "Lucia…wake up" whispered her mother. Lucia eyes snapped opened and she ran to the door. " Mother…why are you here, they will catch you and you'll be in trouble" Lucia said softly. _

_"I don't care about that Lucia" Maiter said unlocking the door. Then she opened it and smiled at her daughter. "come there isn't much time" said the old woman. Lucia blinked and followed Maiter out of the room. "I have prepared a boat for your escape, some of the villagers helped as well." _

_Lucia blinked and nodded "Mother…" she said softly crying again. "I know you don't want to leave, your innocent my dear, I want you to live , don't worry I'll be alright" she said guiding her threw the woods. _

_They reached the shore and Lucia hugged Maiter. "Good Bye mother" she said. "good bye my dear please live happily" the old woman said. Lucia nodded and got on the boat. She cast off and watched as her island got smaller as farther she got away. _

_Lucia sighed and laid back falling asleep. Maiter sighed when the boat was out of sight. The elderly woman started to wept softly walking back to her lonely home now. _

_Morning came. The leader was furious and grabbed the phone. She started to call ever devil hunter she knew. Soon she dialed the number to the Devil May Cry. _

_Dante answers "Hello? " he said sheepishly. He just woke up. He listened as the client told her request. "Yes, does this demon have a name?" there was silence, when the leader spoke Lucia's name. Dante's eyes widen. He thought for a moment. " I'll take the case" he said. He hung up the phone. He would find Lucia and find the truth. _

_He would chase her forever… _


	2. Found

Chapter 1: Found Again

Lucia laid on the bed in a old cabin. The snow whipped around along with the wind. She sighed softly. Its been five years since Milo's death, Lucia's run away. In the past five years Lucia fought off many bounty hunter's and then running away again. Her body was becoming more exhausted every passing day. It was growing weak and hurting everyday. The demon drained her life aura and she knew she has a short time before she dies.

She wanted to live a normal life, by doing that she can prolong it for about five or six more years. If people keep coming and she has to fight she will have about a year left. Lucia got up and headed down stairs. She turned on the lights and headed for the kitchen. The red head started to make some coffee.

" You know I could of used a blanket, plus your door needs a lock" said a males voice. She jumped a little looking at the couch. Dante sat up grinning. Lucia eyes widen a bit. "Dante when did you get here? How did you know I was here in the first place?"

The devil hunter stood up and yawned. "Well I got in about midnight Last night saw you sleeping like a baby, so I didn't wake you. I slept on the couch till now. Here is my question, why are you here all the way in icy Alaska?"

She looked away and sighed " I knew they be sending you as well, you want my head too I suppose?" she said turning her body back to the kitchen pouring some coffee. Dante walked over to her. She watched him carefully. Dante reached for his guns and Lucia grabbed her blades from the table.

"Easy now" said Dante tossing his guns to the ground, He took his rebellion and tossed it with his hand guns. Lucia blinked and laid her blades back down on the table. "Why are you here Dante?" the red head asked softly.

" I want to know the truth Lucia, did you really kill that girl or is their more to the story?" he asked. Lucia walked over to the couch and sat down. Dante sat next to her. She stared at the ground.

"Well?" Dante asked impatiently. "No I didn't kill her I'm innocent. The demon was stronger than me and Milo thought and we didn't stand a chance against him. During our fight he managed to grabbed me, Then he stole my demonic powers and life force" She said softly.

Dante stared at her "so that's why I had so much trouble finding you" he said. Lucia glanced at him and sighed. " so what are you going to do kill me now?" she asked. Dante was offended by her question. "Nope never Lucia how could I kill you?" Lucia blinked "but …weren't you hired to kill me?"

"No I wasn't hired to kill you I was hired to find you, to find the truth" he said. She blushed as he moved closer to her. "You look so exhausted" he said touching her cheek softly. She pushed him away she turned from him. " please don't touch me" she said.

Dante blinked and sighed " Lucia…" he said softly. "I won't hurt you" he said. Lucia looked at him and then away. "You don't have to fight this by yourself Lucia" he said. "I don't want you hurt" she said. "why would I be hurt by this?" he asked.

Lucia felt tears stroll down her cheeks. Dante reached over and wiped them away. Lucia blushed at his touch. She placed her hand on his. "What is it Lucia something is troubling you. " he said.

"I don't want to say, because then you will try find anything that will help when there is none" she said softly blushing. Dante blinked and moved closer to her. "please tell me Lucia"

Lucia glanced up into his deep blue icy eyes. She couldn't refused those eyes, "alright" she said softly. Dante stared into her emerald eyes. " I'm dieing ' Lucia said finally. Dante eyes widen a bit "What?" he said softly confused at what she said.

"I'm slowly dieing, as I said before the demon drained me of most of my life aura." she said softly. "I try to live a normal life, like humans were there is no fighting demons, if I continue to do that I will live for about five or six more years. If the bounty hunters keep coming and trying to kill me, if I keep fighting, then I won't live to see the age of twenty-seven"

Dante kept quite, Lucia sighed "I'm twenty five now" she added, With out warning Dante pulled her into his embrace. She blushed and blinked confusedly. "Stupid Ass why didn't you come to me for help! Why do you try to fight by yourself!?" asked Dante still holding her.

"I'm sorry…Dante but there is nothing you can do" she said softly. " You don't know that there still might be a way! Lucia you give up to easily!" he said. Lucia wrapped her arms around him. " please don't worry about me anymore" she said.

" I was worried about you since the day you left." he said softly. Lucia blushed and smiled " Thank you…" she said softly. Dante still held her. " no more…no more fighting, No more running. You will come and live with me, I will fight for you, protect you, I want you to live" he said. Lucia blinked and smiled "alright…I'll come and live with you" she said. He glanced up and smiled softly.

The fire, in the fire place burnt brightly and the shadows danced along the walls of the cabin. The windows were covered by blankets. Soon the cabin lost power due to the snow storm raging outside. It was still very warm in the cabin and the only light was the light by the fire.

Dante stared into her eyes and leaned forward kissing her lips. She blushed and let him kiss her. She missed this, she missed when he kissed her like this. 'I missed you..' he said whispering in her ear. Lucia smiled and nodded. "I missed you so much but I knew you would come after me" she said running her hand threw his hair.

Dante moved his kiss to her neck and kissed it softly. Lucia blushed and smiled. Dante ran his hand threw her shirt, He moved on top of her and removed the shirt along with her black lacy bra.

Lucia blushed and felt his hands go down to her pants. Dante unbutton and unzipped them and removing them, Then her black lacy underwear. "Your so beautiful, just as I remembered" he said kissing her neck. Lucia blushed running her hands down his chest unzipping his jacket.

Dante helped and removed his jacket and shirt. He then removed his pants, that also included his black and red boxers. "I'm never letting you ago.." he said moving upon her again. She blushed and smiled " I promise I won't run" she said. Dante ran his fingers threw Lucia's red locks and he removed her hair clip. "Your hair is longer than I remembered"

Lucia blushed and smiled "I never had a moment to cut it" she said. Dante kissed her lips softly. " Don't…I love it like this" he said moving to kiss down to her breasts. He nipped softly at them. Lucia let out a soft gasped and enjoyed his touch.

Dante soon started to lick and suck softly on them. Lucia blushed smiling feeling the pleasure of his touch. He moved his kiss back up to her lips and the shared a romantic kiss.

Dante slowly move into her, his heart raced has he did so. Lucia let out a moans

and gasps. She felt the heat from his body and felt the pleasure that he was giving. He went slow at first and kiss her as he did. Then he started to speed up as he thrust into her.

Dante stared into her eyes as she leaned up and kissed him. It felt like time stopped and he continued to make love to her. Their fingers became intertwined and Dante kissed her neck again. HE took deep breaths , they both covered in sweat.

Lucia grew exhausted and Dante saw that she did. He stopped and kissed her softly. "Lets get some sleep now" he said softly in her ear as he nibbled on it. Lucia blushed and nodded. Dante moved onto his side and held Lucia close to him. He pulled the heavy blanket over them.

Lucia felt so safe in his arms. She watched as the fried Dante and she smiled. Dante stroked her hair. 'There is a way to save you, I won't stop searching I will keep you with me" he said whispering into her ear. She nodded and drifted off asleep. She felt that if Dante said if there is a way then there was. She felt more alive then she ever did that day.


End file.
